Maximum Ride: Unrated -Iggy and Max
by StayGolden2000
Summary: A while has pasted and fang is no longer with Max. Iggy actually is! when the flock had to leave there home they had no where else to go so they decided to move in with max mom. when they move in fang finally discover his true feelings for Ella is it going to be blondes and blondes and brunettes and brunettes? a lot is going to happen in this home like: SEX, PARTY, and VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! , I really wanted to post this story for a long time now. I even wrote a whole book (about 200- or more pages ) before I posted this one. I'm a really big writing freak. So I didn't really want to start from chapter one I skipped and went to chapter 6 instead you didn't miss much I will just fill you in I guess. Max and fang broke up now she is with iggy. Iggy and fang also got into this huge fight over max and afterward iggy took max's virginity. Ari so happen to appear with erasers and Max and the Flock had to leave there home. Fang and Ari had this big kick ass fight. Now max, fang, iggy, and the kids are in the woods camping for the night, oh and iggy told max he isn't blind. That's what's been going on so far, ha-ha I'm just too lazy to type all that but here is chapter 1 , but really chapter 6. I hope you guys like my story. I'm new to this. **

***Chapter 1 , - A Fresh New Start .**

_~ Max Pov ~_

"_YOU'RE MOMS!" Iggy yelled then blushed. Yeah we don't have anywhere else to go, besides I missed my mom's fresh baked cookies. I smiled then pecked iggy a kiss on the cheek. It's going to be fine igg's fang whispered to iggy. But… what about Ella? What if... Iggy stuttered shaking and sweating as if he was cold and hot at the same time._

_~ Fangs' POV ~_

_Just chill men, everything is going to be fine, I pated iggy on the back then walked over to max. Hey max, I smiled. "What's up Fang". Nothing much. I sat on the ground besides her. Let's camp here for tonight then in the morning we can fly over to your mom's. "Great idea" she smiled. I will set up a fire. A little while later everybody went to sleep, besides max and iggy_

_~ Max POV ~_

_It was dark. Thank god Fang set up this Fire. But it was still kind of awkward because Iggy was quiet and so was I. Iggy got up from we're he was sitting and stood up over me with his hand out. "C'mon I'm bored and I'm not tired yet lets go for a fly" Iggy said with a smile. Okay, I said back to him grabbing his hand. We both spread are wings and took off hands still holding. Look Iggy! I said pointing to a hot tub spa thingy. Don't judge I don't know what it was called. Iggy looked down and seen what I was pointing at. "Let's go than". We both swooped down. I let go of Iggy's hand and touched the water. Wow it's still hot and steaming. Before I knew it iggy was stripping off his clothes. Iggy, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? I blushed. "Taking off my clothes" he said with a confused face. WHY! I yelled "shh! You're too loud!" And I'm I'm about to get in I don't want my clothes to get wet or I'm going to be sick." Including your boxers! I said still blushing."Yup. Including my boxers". Before I could say anything else iggy was already getting in. "well. Your coming or you're just going to stand there and look stupid?" Kiss my white as I said back with a smirk on my face. "Wow, Harsh words." I rolled my eyes and start taking off my clothes, as I was taking them off I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me from behind then I heard Iggy whistle. "IGGY!'' I said probably red as a cherry because I was blushing so much. Stop looking! I said pulling off my bra then underwear. "Your acting like I never seen you naked before". That was once you pervert! I said stepping into the water. This feels great, I could stay in here forever, I said with my eyes shut and my head going backwards. Before I knew it I felt another body on mines. I opened my eyes fast. Iggy what the he-, iggy shushed me with a kiss. I felt his tongue meet mines as if they were having war in our mouths. I wrapped my legs around his waist and iggy grabbed my ass like his life depends on it. I also wrapped my arms around his neck ~Iggy~ I moaned as his "manhood" rubbed against my "womanhood". Iggy was giving me wet kisses on my collarbone messaging my boobs. Then I felt the most pleasure I ever felt before. "He entered me". I let out a tiny scream or moan. Well at the same time. It didn't hurt like before. It felt good, great, pretty damn amazing! He was moving slowly at first but a couple seconds later I felt him picking up his pace going uncontrollably faster and faster. ~Iggy~ I kept moaning. He grabbed my waist so he can control his stroke better. That's when I felt this feeling I was going to explode, in a good way. ~Iggy faster~ I commanded and so he did. That's when I came. It was an amazing feeling a minute or so iggy came also. Me and Iggy was out of breath, he kissed me and I was kissing him back as one of my hands was rubbing through his hair and the other one was tracing his abs. someone has been working out and damn his lips are so soft. The sun was beginning to rise. "Let's go before we get in trouble" Iggy smiled then gave me one last peck on the lips. I wish me and him can stay like this forever but we couldn't. I had a flock to attend to. Me and Iggy got out the spa hot tub thingy. That's when I felt iggy slap my ass. "OUCH!" "Iggy!" now my ass burn I whined. he just laughed and we put our clothes on. We finally arrived back were the flock was, I looked around and they were all still sleep thank god. Me and iggy cuddled up next to each other with are backs on a tree. My head was resting on his chest and his arm was over me , comforting me. Before you knew it are eyes were shut and we were fast asleep. Well not for long , like only 3 hours we woke back up to a total hot mess. Nudge screaming at gazzy for putting bugs on her while she was sleep and gazzy being gazzy sticking out his tongue waving his small butt in her face and fang trying to pull Nudge back from strangling him in till he dies, and Angel being Angel jumping on me and iggy. "Get up you two let's get the move on!" She's so cute I thought. Good morning Angel I said kissing her forehead. "What's up Shorty?" iggy said rubbing his hands through her blond curls. I got up and walked over to Nudge and Gazzy, and also Fang. Okay, Okay, showdown is over break it up. When fang finally got enough he walked away from Nudge and Gazzy. Nudge smacked gazzy upside the head for payback. We should get to my mom's in 30mins tops! I shouted at everyone. Oh and I forgot about total, he was barking the whole time, that definitely woke my ass up. Total can you please stop? I asked him bending down to his level."I just can't help it". He said. C'mon boy. He jumped into my arms. Everybody ready? I turned around and everybody was already in the sky. Hey you guys wait for me! With total in my arms I opened my wings and flew up next to them. Okay everybody let's go! We all took off In an amazingly cool and perfect v formation to my mom's house. Finally a fresh new start, I can tell everything is going to turn out just great!. We finally landed at my mom's house. It's huge and with its own private land. No one will be able to find us here. "Take a deep breath max" iggy said coming up to me messaging my shoulders."You should two iggy" fang blurted out. Why? I asked curiously. Matter of fact, just forget it I don't want to know. Okay max, I said to myself I walked to the door and took a deep breath and knocked on it. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door, and finally it opened, mom? I said with a smile. "Maximum! Oh sweetie I missed you so much" she came up to me and hugged me. Mom I missed you to. I said giving her a long tight hug._

_**Like it so far?, there is going to be a lot going on in this story, when max and the flock move into her moms house. I bet at this time you're wondering what?. Oh you will see. Thanks again for reading I'm going to update later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up early this morning and said what the hay might as well update. So here it is chapter 2. There's nothing much to say but. Enjoy! **smiley face****

***Chapter 2 – the drama starts and then it ends.**

**~Max POV~**

_Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all ran to give my mom a hug. I know you're wondering why fang didn't get into the hugging thing, it's because he really don't do group hugs, he thinks there to weird I guess. "Well, everybody come in. Ella's upstairs in to shower." Mom said inviting us all in. I seen Fang hurried and pulled Iggy into the kitchen as soon as mom said Ella. What's up with those two? I asked myself curiously. They sure were acting weird. I'll just get back to them later. Right now…. I Smell Cookies! I blurted out._

_**~Fangs POV~**_

"_Shit Fang. Shit Shit Shit" Iggy said looking nervous. Dude you're going to be fine I said patting him on the back. At least you're blind so you can't see her. "Crap I didn't tell you guys?" iggy said looking confused. Tell us what? "I only told max but what the hell, I might as well tell you. _

_I'm not blind, well anymore". WHAT THE FUCK!? You kept this from everybody! I shouted punching him in the arm. "Ouch, and not everybody max new. And I know Angel knew because she well, read minds and crap." Well you're out of luck pal. Don't you remember when you and Ella kissed and you confessed your love to her? I said in a girl's voice flapping my eyelashes. "Shut the hell up!" Iggy pushed me. Ha-ha make me "Dipshit" I pushed him back. "I'm afraid I might still have feelings for Ella". Iggy said under his breath with his head down. You better fix that because you're dating max, the most beautiful girl I ever met and you hurt her,_

_Well only god know what I'll do you, maybe I'll break every last bone by kicking your skinny white ass, understood? I said holding iggy shirt and pushing him back. With no words left I exited the kitchen leaving iggy behind and guess who walked in the kitchen when I walked out, yes it was Ella. "Girls" I mumbled under my breath._

_~Iggy's POV~_

"_Iggy! I've been looking for you!" uhhh... Ella just the person I wanted to see. She hopped up into my arms and gave me a tight long hug. God I missed her so much. But should I tell her that I'm dating her sister? No I should wait for the perfect time. "Iggy come to my room later around 9:00 I have a gift for you okay?" Perfect. A great time to tell Ella. Okay I said shaking my head in agreement. She took my hand and we went back to the front were everybody was. "Guys I found Iggster." Fang tells us you have something to say? said with a bright smile. I looked at everyone, "damn you fang". Uhh well … I'm not blind anymore! I said with a big smile on my face waiting for someone to reply to what I just said. Instead everyone was looking at me all crazy like, especially into my eyes. "Is that even possible? nudge said looking confused. "Wow that's great iggy! You can see again!" Ella said still holding my hand jumping up and down with happiness. _

"_I already knew" Angel said with a bright smile. "How come you didn't tell your befriend!" gazzy shouted slapping me upside the head. I was supposed to tell everybody at a certain point of time … but then the Ari attack. "Oh dear! Is everyone okay?" Dr.M asked worried. "Yeah we got out just in time Nudge said. "Well I guess you guys are going to have to stay with me and Ella for a while" Dr.M insisted. "Yes! Gazzy said fist pumping the air. I called the room upstairs to the right!" "Not fair I called that one!" Angel said running right behind him. Nudge and Ella disappeared to Ella's room. Hey Dr.M where's max? "She went outside to get some air" okay thanks. I said walking to the back porch to talk to max _

_~Max POV~_

"_Max? Are you okay?" Iggy said walking towards me to touch my back. Don't touch me I'm not in the mood, I said jumping up to hit his hand. "What the hell is wrong with you?'' you really want to know what's wrong with me! " Yes you're my Girl—"No! I shouted cutting him off, don't even say that word! You think you can fuck me one night and still have feelings for my sister the next!? Sometimes you can really be a pain in the ass iggy! I shouted once pushing him back. "Woah Woah! Whats going on here?" Fang said stepping outside. A tear start to run down my face. Am I going mad or has maximum ride gone soft? I thought._

"_You over heard me and fang in the kitchen didn't you? Are you fucking stalking me now!?" Iggy yelled back. "Woah calm it down there's people in the house!" fang blurted out. Are you fucking kidding me! I tried to hit iggy in the face but Fang was in the middle of us pulling me away. You know what, Iggy. Go Fuck yourself! Better yet go dig a whole and die for all I care! I yelled running away from iggy and fang spreading my wings flying away. NO WAIT! MAX! Iggy said about to run after me but fang held him back. "Just give her a break, because you really done it now! I recall I was going to kick your skinny white ass if you ever hurt max…But…., Fang said walking towards the door to go back inside the house. "I'll let you think about what you done, better yet, fang smirked. Might want to think about the whole" fang went back into the house leaving iggy behind._

_~Iggy's POV~_

_Shit. I thought standing there looking into the sky. What the hell did I just do? I have to end this with Ella right away. I thought to myself. She said 9:00. Well I guess I should go back in and wait in till that time. I went back into the house and went to the room that Dr.M told me to go to, which was my room. I glanced at the clock 8:35. I plopped on the bed and made a really loud groan in my pillows. It's been one hell of a long day alright. And before you knew it I was sound asleep. I woke back up to footsteps entering my room. Iggy! Ella said jumping on top of me. What time is it? "9:40". Oh sorry Ella I must've fell asleep, ha-ha my bad, I smiled. "Oh it's okay" she smiled back. Uhhh, Ella I have to talk to you. "First" Ella said cutting me off. I told you I had a gift for you it's something special". A gift? I asked curiously where this gif—before I could finish my sentence, Ella cut me off with a soft kiss. Ella stop! I said pulling her away. _

"_What why? She said curious like she didn't want to stop. I could feel eyes staring at us through the doorway. I looked up and I was right. It was max. Everything and everybody was silent. Nothing was said for a couple of seconds. My heart start racing. Urgh! Girl troubles! There the worst I thought to myself." I came to talk to you iggy, uh please come with me" max finally said something. She stood there waiting on me to come with her. No wait max, I think we all need to talk she agreed and came in my room and closed the door. **moments later** _

_Fang came knocking on my door." hey iggy, do you still have that thing, fang paused then looked at max and Ella. Uhh hey everybody, did I interrupt something? Fang said confused. "Nope I was just leaving, Ella said walking out of my room. And I was just staying max said with a bright smile. "C'mon fang let's leave these love birds alone." You two kids have fun, if you do iggy you got protection right? "Fang get out! Max said throwing a pillow at fang's face" finally some alone time with max, all day I wanted to cuddle with my girlfriend. "Hey you missed me?' max said winking at me. I missed you so much. I replied. "How much?" ill rather show you than tell you. Without anymore words I laid her on the bed and gave her a passionate kiss. _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer to my body. I felt her tongue meet mines and the kiss was getting faster and more passionate. I start to strip off all her clothes. Finally she was naked. I attacked her collarbone with wet kisses she moaned as I start messaging her boobs with both of my hands. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it off and through it somewhere on the floor. With her feet she eased down my jogging pants and my underwear with them. I put the tip of my "manhood" inside her and she let out a loud moan. "Shhh" I whispered. I covered her mouth as I slowly moved deeper and deeper into her. At first I was slow but she told me to go faster and faster, I start to pick up my pace. ~iggy~ she moaned my name in the sexiest tone ever. I could feel her walls closing and she already reached her limit. And to be honest I reached mines to. ~iggy~ she moaned loudly as she came pulling my hair. A few moments passed and I came also. I pulled out of max and laid besides her. I love you, I said in between breaths. I love you to._

_~fangs Pov~_

_Ella okay you can let me go now. Me and Ella was in her room, never been in here before I mumbled under my breath. Ella are you okay? I asked looking curious. She let me go and plopped on her."Iggy picked max", I heard her whisper, I seen a tear fall from her face. Shit she's crying, now I have to be a man and comfort her. To be honest I hate shit like this, cant I just leave her alone and go watch TV? I took a deep breath and sat next to her. Welcome to my world. "What do you mean?" Ella asked whipping away her tears. When max choose iggy over me, my heart shattered in little pieces, I felt the same type of way, like I wasn't good enough for nobody else, but I also noticed max was happy so I should be to. I wrapped my arm around Ella feeling sorry for her because she had to go through this. Her head rested on my shoulder while we laid back on her bed. It was as if I was holding a teddy bear. Moments later we instantly fell asleep._

_**Well that's the end of chapter 2, thanks for reading again!**_


End file.
